Une idée stupide
by Alexiel974
Summary: John et Ronon ont eu une idée vraiment stupide et, bien sûr, ça s'est mal passé ! Shweir...
1. Chapter 1

Une idée stupide…

_Disclaimer_ : Stargate Atlantis, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fiction, je ne l'ai fait pour mon propre plaisir et celui des (éventuels) lecteurs.

_Note de l'auteur_ : J'ai écrit cette fic pour l'anniversaire d'une amie (même si j'arrive presqu'une semaine après la bataille !!). Ma pitchoune, j'espère que tu vas apprécier…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1/3**

**Atlantis**

La voix du technicien accompagna quasi simultanément le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte des étoiles de la cité d'Atlantis.

« Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. »

La dirigeante de la cité, le Dr Elisabeth Weir, sortit de son bureau.

« On a un code ?

- Oui, celui du Dr McKay, mais c'est un code bleu » répondit Chuck en levant les yeux vers la diplomate. Au signe de tête, il baissa le bouclier pendant que la jeune femme portait la main à son oreillette, tout en descendant les marches qui menaient à la porte.

« Une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement. » dit-elle la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Elle rejoint Teyla en bas de l'escalier. Le premier à passer la porte fut un grand satédien. Ronon se tenait l'épaule gauche. Immédiatement après lui, traversèrent 2 hommes, le Dr Rodney McKay, chef scientifique de la cité, qui soutenait le Colonel John Sheppard, chef militaire. Ce dernier était blessé à la cuisse droite et au ventre. L'équipe médicale arriva rapidement, mais les premières auprès des deux blessés furent Elisabeth et Teyla.

« Mon Dieu, John, Ronon ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? » demanda l'américaine.

Le Dr Beckett ne laissa cependant pas le temps aux intéressés de répondre.

« Ce sont des blessure causées par des armes à feu ! La blessure du colonel est assez sérieuse, on l'emmène ! »

La dirigeante acquiesça et l'équipe médicale quitta la salle d'embarquement, en direction de l'infirmerie. Elisabeth se retourna vers le scientifique de SGA1.

« Rodney, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui Elisabeth, je vais bien. Bon, je vais aller…

- Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau après votre visite à l'infirmerie Dr McKay. le coupa Elisabeth.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Rodney, l'air contrarié.

- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Rodney quitta la salle d'embarquement la tête basse. La visite du scientifique à l'infirmerie dura plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée, une grande partie du personnel étant affairée auprès des deux blessés. Rodney patienta (presque) sagement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devrait dire à Elisabeth une fois sorti de l'infirmerie. Il attendait depuis plus d'1h lorsqu'il vit le Dr Beckett sortir de la salle d'intervention. Le Dr Carson Beckett, médecin chef de la cité, avait passé la dernière heure à enlever les balles logées dans le corps de John Sheppard, laissant un autre médecin s'occuper de la blessure moins grave de Ronon Dex. La blessure à la jambe n'était pas grave, mais la balle qui s'était logée dans le ventre du militaire avait des dégâts un peu plus importants. Teyla se leva et s'avança vers le médecin. Rodney fut surpris de la voir, il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de la jeune femme à l'infirmerie.

« Dr Beckett, comment vont-ils ? demanda la jeune athosienne.

- Bien Teyla, ils vont bien tous le deux. Ronon a pris une balle dans l'épaule, il s'en remettra rapidement. Les blessures de Sheppard, celle à l'estomac en particulier, est un peu plus grave. Mais il va bien. Il se réveillera rapidement mais sera privé de mission un petit moment.

- Merci, Docteur. Quand pourrons-nous les voir ? demanda Teyla.

- Nous allons les transférer à l'infirmerie d'ici peu. Je vous préviendrai quand ils seront réveillés. »

Teyla sourit en acquiesçant et sortit pour aller porter les nouvelles à Elisabeth. Pendant ce temps, Carson s'occupa de Rodney.

« Vous n'avez rien, Rodney. Mais que s'est-il donc passé ?

- Vous me promettez de ne rien dire à Elisabeth ? demanda Rodney Tous bas.

- Vous m'offensez, Rodney… »

Le scientifique soupira.

« Sheppard et Ronon ne sont pas… »

**** Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et merci d'avoir lu !!! ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Elisabeth et Rodney se retrouvèrent donc presque 2 heures après le retour de l'équipe dans le bureau de la dirigeante, en compagnie de Teyla.

« Je ne comprends pas Rodney. Ce peuple est pacifique. Vous étiez sur place pour étudier leur technologie défensive. Alors que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez rencontré des Wraiths ?

- Non… non pas de Wraiths. » répondit simplement le Dr McKay.

Teyla et Elisabeth trouvaient Rodney particulièrement nerveux, mais pas comme d'habitude. il cachait quelque chose, Elisabeth aurait pu le jurer…

« Dr McKay, que s'est-il passé alors ? Qui a tiré sur John et sur Ronon ? »

Le Dr McKay baissa les yeux, il avait promis qu'il ne les couvrirait pas en cas de problème. Mais il s'agissait de ses deux coéquipiers, de ses amis.

« Rodney » La voix presque suppliante de Teyla acheva sa détermination.

Atlantis – Infirmerie.

Les deux patients étaient à présent installés à l'infirmerie. Ronon était conscient et donnait déjà du fil à retordre au personnel médical qui avait pour consigne de le garder à l'infirmerie. John était encore inconscient, mais ne devait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Effectivement, 35 minutes plus tard, John se réveillait. Il mit 5 minutes à être parfaitement conscient. Carson se trouvait au chevet de Ronon. Le médecin tentait d'expliquer au satédien qu'il devait rester allongé encore un moment.

« Quel endroit calme, cette infirmerie !!

- Colonel ! s'exclama le médecin. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Comme si un bus m'était passé dessus ! puis, il se tourna vers Ronon. Et vous ?

- Je vais bien, Sheppard ! répondit le runner.

- Je vous garde en observation, Ronon. Dit le médecin. Quand à vous, Colonel, vous vous en sortez bien. La balle à l'estomac n'a fait aucun dégât majeur. Mais permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes tous les deux des imbéciles.

- En voilà une façon de traiter ses patients, doc ! répondit John.

- Oh, vraiment ? Et bien attendez qu'Elisabeth découvre la raison de ces blessures et vous verrez ce que signifie l'expression 'mauvais traitement.'

Ronon et John regardèrent le médecin l'air surpris.

« Rodney vous a dit ? »

Le docteur Beckett s'arrêta un moment et porta la main à son oreillette.

« Ils sont réveillés, oui Elisabeth… Les voir ? Oui bien sûr !... Parfait ! »

Carson regarda les deux blessés l'air compatissant.

« Elisabeth arrive, Messieurs. »

L'air et le ton du médecin firent peur aux "messieurs."

« On est morts. murmura John, avant d'ajouter pour Carson, Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas encore un test ou deux à nous faire ?

- Non, colonel » répondit le médecin, en souriant devant l'air penaud de John Sheppard. Le colonel craignait visiblement la colère d'Elisabeth.

*Et il a bien raison* pensa le docteur.

La dirigeante de la cité entra dans l'infirmerie suivie de Teyla. Les deux femmes étaient visiblement énervées, Elisabeth surtout.

« Vous avez perdu l'esprit, Messieurs ? cria-t-elle à l'approche des lits de John et Ronon.

- Bonjour Elisabeth ! tenta John.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire colonel ? » reprit la diplomate sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux.

« Je veux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête quand vous avez choisi de quitter la planète sur laquelle vous étiez en mission pour participer à une course totalement idiote ? Et comment ce fait-il que vous vous soyez faits tirer dessus ? » Elisabeth était à bout de souffle, ayant prononcer ses deux dernières phrases d'une seule traite. John essaya de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Ce fut Carson qui le 'sauva.'

« Elisabeth, je vous en prie. Ils viennent tout juste de sortir d'une opération, ils ne sont pas en état pour vous répondre. Et vous ne devriez pas vous emporter ainsi, pas dans votre état… Il s'interrompit avant de poser la main sur le bras d'Elisabeth. S'il vous plait »

Le contact calma un peu la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers le médecin et demanda froidement.

« Dr Beckett, combien de temps allez-vous les garder ?

- Ronon sera sorti demain si tout va bien. Quant au colonel, je souhaiterai le garder quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus.

- Parfait, tenez-moi au courant. puis se tournant vers les deux blessés. Quand à vous, messieurs, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. »

Elisabeth tourna les talons et sortit. Teyla s'approcha du lit de Ronon.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ce n'est rien. répondit le runner. Teyla, je suis désolé…

- Nous en reparlerons demain, quand tu seras sorti. D'ici là, je te conseille de te reposer. » le coupa la jeune athosienne avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Ronon grimaça. Il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Finalement, il n'était pas si pressé de sortir de l'infirmerie.

« Merci doc ! se risqua John une fois Teyla sortie.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, colonel. Vous méritez un savon. Ce que vous avez fait était parfaitement stupide. Bon sang, mais à quoi pensiez-vous donc ?

- On ne pouvait pas deviner que des rebelles allaient attaquer pendant l'épreuve. se défendit Ronon.

La course état sans risque, il s'agissait juste de traverser un parcours le plus rapidement possible. En plus, les armes étaient proscrites… et le premier prix un collier magnifique. » ajouta John.

Le médecin secoua la tête.

« Il faudrait vraiment que vous grandissiez un peu messieurs. Votre course à "Qui est le meilleur des 2" devient vraiment ridicule. Et ne me dites pas que c'est ce collier qui vous a attirés là-bas ! »

Les deux hommes se turent. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas vraiment les bijoux. Le prix était un bon prétexte. Ils avaient prétendu chacun vouloir le gagner pour Elisabeth (John) et Teyla (Ronon), mais en vérité les deux amis se livraient depuis un moment à une guerre des performances.

Qui tirait le mieux ? Ronon.

Qui courait le plus vite ? Ronon.

Qui était le plus endurant ? Ronon.

Qui se battait le mieux ? Ronon.

Jusqu'à présent, John n'avait glané que quelques titres comme celui du meilleur nageur (quelle gloire !!) et de la résolution de Sudoku (concours auquel Ronon avait refusé de participer, John s'était donc adjugé le titre par forfait.)

Le militaire avait espéré battre le runner dans une épreuve complète, un parcours mêlant adresse, rapidité et réflexion. L'épreuve qui avait lieu sur Talack lui avait semblé le terrain de jeux parfait ! Sauf qu'en plein milieu de ladite épreuve, ils avaient subi une attaque des rebelles royalistes (un groupe terroriste local.) Ils s'en étaient bien sortis finalement, mais John réalisait qu'ils avaient eu de la chance, et à quel point son idée avait effectivement été débile…

John ne vit pas le reste de la journée passer. La plupart du temps, il était endormi, assommé par les médicaments, le reste du temps, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire à Elisabeth.

_Une review ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3/3**

Le lendemain, le Dr Carson Beckett libéra un Ronon qui n'en pouvait plus de rester à l'infirmerie. Le satédien alla vers son destin (lol) et une confrontation qu'il imaginait difficile avec sa compagne.

La semaine se passa très lentement pour le colonel Sheppard. Ronon passa néanmoins le voir plusieurs fois. La veille de la sortie de John, il lui apprit que finalement, tout s'était arrangé avec Teyla. La jeune femme n'avait pas du tout apprécié les raisons pour lesquelles les deux hommes avaient décidé de participer à la course. Néanmoins, elle avait promis de ne pas vendre la mèche à Elisabeth, à condition que les deux hommes le fassent eux-mêmes. Sheppard soupira. De toute façon, il avait déjà pris la décision de le faire. Elisabeth n'était pas venue le voir de la semaine. Etait-elle réellement en colère ? Il soupira. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'Elisabeth était en réalité venue le voir tous les jours, ou plutôt toutes les nuits, attendant qu'il dorme pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Elisabeth voulait le faire réfléchir, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêche de venir le voir…

Atlantis - Jour de la sortie de John-

Le matin de sa sortie, John reçu la visite de Carson. Le médecin lui indiqua que tout allait bien et qu'il était libre de partir.

« Cependant, colonel, vous êtes attendu en salle de réunion pour le débriefing de… votre dernière missions. Quoi ? Vous pensiez y échapper ? ajouta-t-il en voyant la grimace de John.

- Non, mais j'espérais avoir du temps pour aller voir Elisabeth d'abord.

- Ça va aller, John. essaya de le réconforter Carson.

- Mouais » fit John peu convaincu.

20 minutes plus tard, John entra dans la salle de réunion en compagnie de Beckett. Teyla, Ronon et Rodney se trouvaient déjà là. Elisabeth les rejoint moins d'une minute plus tard.

« Colonel, vous allez mieux, c'est bien. dit Elisabeth, qui avait du mal à cacher son trouble.

- Oui, Elisabeth, merci.

- Eh bien, messieurs, Teyla, commençons. dit la diplomate en s'asseyant. Revenons à cette mission sur Préna. Colonel, vous, Ronon, et le Dr McKay étiez là-bas pour étudier un appareil de défense, plus précisément un bouclier.

- Une machine assez intéressante, je dois dire… enchaîna Rodney. En fait,…

- Dr McKay, vous nous avez déjà expliqué tout cela. le coupa Elisabeth avec un sourire contenu.

- Désolé, répliqua le scientifique.

- Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est ce qui a conduit le colonel et Ronon à être blessé par balle sur une autre planète que celle où je vous avais envoyé en mission. » La diplomate finit cette phrase en regardant en particulier John. Ce dernier soupira et se lança.

« Nous avions, enfin, j'avais proposé à Ronon de participer à une course organise sur Talack.

- Et j'ai accepté, le coupa Ronon. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser John se débrouiller tout seul. John le gratifia d'un regard, puis reporta son attention sur la diplomate.

« Je pensais que c'était sans danger. McKay ne risquait rien sur Préna, les Wraiths n'y sont pas venus depuis plus de 2000 ans et la mise au point de leur dispositif de défense. De plus, la course ne devait pas durer plus de 3h. John soupira. Elisabeth, je sais que j'ai commis une erreur.

- Une course ? Colonel, vous rendez-vous compte de la stupidité de ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ? Elle regarda alternativement John et Ronon. Qu'aurions-nous fait si… »

Elisabeth s'arrêta brusquement et baissa les yeux. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la table.

« Dr Beckett, combien de temps le colonel sera-t-il inapte pour les missions interplanétaires ?

- Eh bien, entre 4 et 6 semaines. répondit le médecin.

- Bien, messieurs, vous êtes suspendus de missions pour 8 semaines.

- 8 semaines ?! s'exclama John.

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire, colonel Sheppard ? demanda Elisabeth en insistant sur le grade de John.

- Non rien. se renfrogna John.

- Vous devriez être content que cette affaire n'aille pas plus loin. Quand à vous, Dr McKay, vous mettrez, si besoin est, vos compétences aux services de l'équipe du Major Lorne.

- Avec Lorne ? Je crois que je préfère travailler dans mon labo. soupira le scientifique.

- Très bien. Cette réunion est terminée. Merci à tous. » dit Elisabeth sans un regard vers qui que ce soit.

Les personnes présentes quittèrent la salle sans un mot. Elisabeth s'effondra sur sa chaise, croisa ses bras sur la table, et vint y poser la tête. elle n'entendit pas les portes se refermer derrière ses collègues et amis, pas plus que qu'elle n'entendit les pas de la personne qui s'approcha d'elle.

« Elisabeth… »

La voix douce la fit sursauter, elle leva la tête.

« John, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Je te demande pardon Elisabeth, je ne pensais pas que les choses pouvaient si mal tourner.

- C'est bien ce que je te reproche, John, de ne pas penser aux conséquences. Tu imagines si… Enfin, je veux dire… Tu risques ta vie à chaque fois que tu traverses la porte des étoiles. Je m'y suis faite, mais… Tu te rends compte si cette balle t'avait atteint 20cm plus haut ? Tu ne serais plus là, et moi je devrais élever… » Elisabeth s'arrêta brusquement en détournant son regard.

John la regarda et écarquilla les yeux. *élever ? Elle a dit élever ?*

Un silence s'installa. Elisabeth était rouge. John était pétrifié.

« Comment ça ? finit-il par articuler. Tu as dit élever… de… de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Elisabeth ? »

Elisabeth leva les yeux lentement vers John. Elle ne voulait pas lui annoncer comme ça, pas au cours d'une dispute. Mais elle en avait trop dit maintenant.

« Je suis enceinte, John » murmura-t-elle.

S'il existait un moyen de pétrifier encore plus John Sheppard, Elisabeth avait trouvé LA phrase parfaite !

« John ? »

L'intéressé déglutit avec difficulté. Son regard alla doucement du visage au ventre de sa compagne. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait eu une telle réaction… Elle portait un enfant, leur enfant,… _son_ enfant. John sentit un immense vertige s'emparer de lui, il allait devenir papa ! Il s'avança vers Elisabeth sans quitter le ventre de cette dernière des yeux. Elle le laissa s'approcher sans dire un mot, toute sa colère s'était évanouie en un instant. Arrivé auprès d'elle, il avança la main et la posa sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Et là, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Une douce chaleur envahit sa main et remonta le long de son bras et se répandit dans tout son corps. Il leva enfin les yeux vers le visage de la diplomate. Elle put voir le flot d'émotion qui habitait son amant. Depuis 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi… sauf peut-être une fois,… leur première fois. Elisabeth sourit, *Non, même là, il ya avait quelque chose en plus dans le regard qu'il posait sur elle en cet instant… en plus de l'amour, elle y voyait … de la fierté peut-être… Elle en fut bouleversée. Elisabeth avait en effet eut peur de la réaction de John quand elle lui dirait. Un immense soulagement, ainsi qu'une grande joie déferlèrent en elle.

« Elisabeth, je… je te promets que je vais devenir plus raisonnable, je ne ferai plus… » il soupira.

Elisabeth sourit, John se pencha vers elle et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser dans lequel il fit passer tout son amour. Ils se séparèrent. John sourit. Il porta la main à sa poche et en sortit une boîte qu'il tendit à Elisabeth.

« Joyeux anniversaire Elisabeth ! »

La jeune femme parut stupéfaite. Il avait eu le temps de penser à son anniversaire. Elle ouvrit la boîte et vit un magnifique collier.

« John, c'est … magnifique, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai gagné quand même. » dit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils.

« Tu l'as gagné lors de cette course ? fit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- J'ai sauvé la vie du fils unique du chef. » répondit John en prenant le collier pour le mettre au cou de la jeune femme sans se départir de son sourire.

Elisabeth éclata de rire.

« Ça c'est bien toi !... puis plus sérieusement, elle ajouta, Merci John.

- Non, merci à toi ! toujours dans le dos d'Elisabeth, ses mains retrouvèrent le ventre de sa compagne. Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau, le plus beau que j'ai jamais reçu.

- Je t'aime, John.

- Je t'aime Elisabeth.

La jeune femme se retourna. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut passionné et scella leur promesse silencieuse d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre et pour leur enfant à venir.

FIN

PS : et pour ceux qui se posent la question, OUI, John va quand même « faire sa punition » et rester 8 semaines sans mission… lol… à vous d'imaginer ce qu'il va faire pour s'occuper pendant ces 8 semaines.

Note de l'auteur : _Alors voici le 3ème et dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère que vous pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là d'avoir pris le temps de me lire… et laissez-moi un com, ça me fera plaisir !  
_


End file.
